PK Love
by BlueRetroPenguin
Summary: Set many years in the future, with a child on the way and a very sweet surprise for Paula. Just a sweet NessXPaula story.
1. PSI Love

**PK Love**  
**AN: This story can be traced to one event that encompasses the creation of this story. Recently, I beat the SNES JRPG classic Earthbound after much skepticism and loved it to pieces. Upon completing it, I delved to the lowest of the low and looked up Ness X Paula fics, because, confession time, I LIKE A CUTE ROMANCE. (Probably a good time for you to check my profile and find out I am indeed male. It's tragic I know.) In Google searching 'ness x paula', Google tried completing it with 'ness x paula pregnant', which I thought would be totally adorable, so I gave in. And found.**

**Nothing.**

**OBVIOUSLY enough people wanted Paula to be pregnant that it was a commonly searched tag, and yet it totally bare. I was honestly disappointed in the FF community and their lack of pure post-sex dobo fanfiction, so to rid the world of this abomination, I give you.**

_**PK LOVE**_

Late June in Twoson was always the prettiest time of the year, plenty of flowers budding and beautiful children running around in the park, laughing merrily as they played. Paula couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched them play; fondly looking back on the time she spent with the preschoolers at Polestar. But she also looked forward, to the future, and her future children that she would get to watch grow, laugh, and love all the same. She thought about her future family with Ness, now her loving husband, and their baby girl on the way, the thought making Paula involuntarily put a hand to her stomach. The love she had for the child was unconditional before it was even born, and made everything around her seem that much sweeter, but what made today even better was the fact it was Ness and her's ten-year anniversary. Ten wonderful years together, and she couldn't help tearing up at the thought.

"Ma'a,m is… everything alright?" A vaguely familiar concerned voice brought her back to Earth and she looked up, the sun blocking her view of whoever the worried citizen was. She laughed weakly and wiped her eyes, brushing the hair out of her face. "Oh no, I'm… oh yes I'm fine thank you."

"You know, it's not safe for such a pretty lady to be alone in Burglin' Park." Said the man and sat down next to Paula.

"Jeff!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around the wiry young man, the hug made slightly awkward by the bulge of her tummy. Both blondes blushed brightly as she pulled away and Paula mumbled an apology. All Jeff could do was laugh at bit and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, saying "Oh ha ha it's fine Paula. It's been awhile." He warmed up to her quickly, as she was looking rather radiant all grown-up and in her pregnant form. "I haven't seen you in so long!" she said brightly, "Why are you here, this side of the river?"

"I heard there were some appliances I needed to fix, now that you two are hitched." Jeff said with a sly wink. "Come on, let's get you home. It's a surprised." So he helped Paula up and they walked through the park to his car. It was more than a car though obviously, with a gleaming silver exterior and what looked to be rockets coming out the end, windows tinted, giving the whole ride a very sexy look. But was most intriguing was how the entire vessel hovered off the ground, levitating. "Wow, Jeff, when did you get this?"

"Oh, I just fixed it up recently. Dad and I worked on it together, ya know…" he looked down at the ground shyly, a bit embarrassed by the looks and attention he was getting. He looked up to see Paula giggling at his nervousness and she said "I love it, Jeffy." using a nickname from their travels together in their childhood, before Giygas. They both got into the car and Jeff began the glide back to Onett. During the ride, he hesitantly referred to the baby, asking "So… is it the first or are there more at home?" Paula laughed pleasantly again and put a hand to her tummy, rubbing absentmindedly before answering his question. "Oh, she's going to be the first. Ness made me wait a while after the marriage to have kids, wanted a few years to be together and fix up the house, though between you and me Jeff, I could've started that night. He's always so sweet at least, been pampering me endlessly since we first got the news, and I swear sometimes he's almost too much." But she said this with such a bright smile Jeff couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.

"Oh, and all the renovations to the house are finally done!" she said suddenly as they pulled up to the driveway. "You'll really love it Jeffy, it's so much better now than when us three first walked in" Paula reminisced as the craft came to a stop next to the sea-side cottage. "It still looks the same from the outside and everything but wait until you see what we did with the living room!" She nearly leaped out of the door as Jeff chuckled behind her and locked the car. "It's just big enough for-" She stopped short, having just thrown open the door of the house to the entire cast of her childhood adventure.

"Surprise!" they all shouted, from the Mr. Saturn's to the Runaway Five, the grown-up Polestar kids to a few Tenda. They were all crammed into her humble house, with Ness standing in the middle, just smiling his dazzling smile. Jeff came up behind her and put an affectionate hand to her shoulder, saying "Happy anniversary, Paula" as many of the guest began filing out of the packed house out into their yard, each patting her back or saying a kind word as they passed, congratulating the lovely couple. Finally, only Ness was left standing in the doorway with that smile of his, emerald eyes sparkling with pride. Paula stood stunned for a moment until throwing her arms around Ness's neck, giving him a passionate kiss before pulling back, still in his arms, stammering "Oh honey but… ho… wha..?"

"I see how you look at the old scrap book love", Ness replied, never losing his smile. "I thought maybe you'd like to see everyone in person again. For old time's sake." The smiles on both of their faces could not be suppressed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up to old friends and making new memories. It was filled with dancing, eating, music, playing, fireworks, and even baseball, for Ness's sake. Gifts were given out as well, a new non-stick frying pan, a diamond band for the lady, a dapper cap for the man, and hamburgers and Skip Sandwiches for dinner, with all the favorite sauces and condiments. (Tendakurat was even brought just for the Tenda.) Poo was able to teleport by for a while, taking leave from being king just for the night to see his close friends again. The four heroes posed for pictures together, laughing and joking like old times. A toast was given by Ness's father to the new baby and for all the people of a new, peaceful world, which had nearly everyone in tears at the end of the night.

Soon though everyone had to go, so without too much ado, the sea-side cottage was quiet and peaceful once again, its sole occupants sitting together on the couch, overlooking the ocean. Ness put a protective arm around Paula and she laid her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers and their eyes shimmered against the sunset. _… hon. _Paula thought to Ness. _Yes? _he replied, having learned how to talk with his mind even before they were married and living together.

_What should we name her? _

Ness sat silently for a long time; so long that Paula sat up and said "Hon?" again, out loud. He simply smiled at her and kissed her, with a hand to her stomach and another in her hair, stroking her soft cheeks. This lasted until he pulled away slightly and said "I still have something for you." And got up, heading toward their room upstairs. Paula grinned and got up as well, retrieving her present to him as well. They both met back at the couch, Ness with box in hand, Paula with a scrapbook. Ness handed Paula his present to her, saying "I wanted this to be for our first child, no matter who or what it was." smiling as she took it. Paula looked at him lovingly before taking the lid off the box.

Inside was Ness's old baseball cap.

A single tear fell from Paula's eyes and onto the blue bill of the cap, shimmering in the evening sun. "Oh Ness…" she sighed as the waves of memories flooded back into her mind; of the first time she saw that hat, locked away to be sacrificed until her hero came and saved her. She knew from that moment she loved him, and that she would stand by him through anything, even battling pure evil. The adventure had not only brought them together but kept them together, making their destinies intertwine, forever. Time had only made them grow stronger together, and all this was symbolized by his old baseball cap, which she thought he had gotten rid of long ago after that ordeal. Drying her tears away, Paula managed to get out "I have something special for you, too, sweetie", handing him the scrapbook.

"The scrapbook?" Ness looked at his wife confusedly.

"Not _the _scrapbook. It's a new one. An us one." She opened it up to the first pair of photos, one of Paula and Ness sitting together at his house, just a year after their first meeting. The next was a bit later, when they went to prom together. Turing the pages, Ness began to realize with each passing image that it was a book of picture of Ness and Paula, from childhood to college to their wedding and beyond. By the end even Ness was close to tears, when he realized it was almost half empty. "I left room for picture in the future, pictures of our life together Ness. I want to put the War Against Giygas behind us now. I was always looking at this scrapbook love, not the old one from before. Before all this. I'm so glad to have seen everyone today, which was very sweet of you. But it's over you now. Let's leave it that way."

So closing the scrapbook, but opening a new part of their life, Ness and Paula kissed one last time and left their presents on the couch and went up to their room.

"I love you, Paula."  
"I love you, Ness."


	2. Because I Love You

Chap 2

**BRP: So I really wasn't planning on writing multiple chapters for this, but I just had so much fun with Ness & Paula that I thought I should at least write about the new baby. So I'll write that and maaaybe more? Anyone who gets this far, tell me if you'd like me to continue, because I'm having a good time writing this. For now though, on with the show:  
(A little Earthbound trivia before we begin, 'Because I Love You' is the title of the song played at the very end of the game, while you're escorting Paula home. It's also my favourite track in the game)**

_**Because I Love You-**_

Of course the child was beautiful. Blonde curls like her mother and emerald eyes like her father; their daughter was near angelic in their eyes. Paula delivered at the Fourside hospital, probably the most professional (if at least less expensive than Summers) one to go to. Fortunately, the two had been enjoying a night out together at the theater when Paula had calmly announced they should probably head over to the hospital. The delivery was fairly quick for a first time mother, and was made easier by Ness being by her side the entire time, whispering the sweetest of nothings to her. And when the doctor handed Paula their new child, instantly she knew it was all worth it, her maternal instinct setting in. Gazing at the sleeping swaddled baby in her arms, Paula softly said to her husband "We never did agree on a name, love." Ness sat beside them, looking down at the child as well, one of its tiny hands holding onto one of her father's fingers, and finally said, " I was thinking… Laine"

"Laine."

_Laine._

* * *

Laine was a healthy baby, crying little and always saying lots (though mostly in babbles). Everyone she met adored her and gushed to her parents about "Oh, her eyes are gorgeous." Or "She's just so cute!". Her parents accepted these compliments with loving smiles as the baby cooed and giggled at the newest onlooker.

Walking through the park in Twoson one day, now with a stroller in one hand and clasping Paula's with the other, Ness's dazzling smile emerged again out of the blue. Paula looked up at her suddenly cheery husband and couldn't help but smile herself, squeezing his hand and saying "What is it, honey?" Ness looked off at the river, asking "Do you remember our first kiss?" Paula followed his eyes, her smile widening as she recalled the day.

* * *

Ness had come over that day to help with the preschoolers again. He'd come over nearly every weekend whenever they didn't have to go to school, as it gave him a steady job and time with the children, who he loved as much as they loved him. But everyone in the town knew the true reason why the boy hero came by so often, and to be honest, they all approved. Helping with the toddlers also gave Ness time to be with Paula, now that they couldn't see each other as much, being in entirely different towns and thus, different schools. They didn't begin seeing each other seriously for a while though, both scared of what the other thought of them, and they didn't really like them. Ya know, like _that_. Paula couldn't read the minds of other psychic people, such as Poo, or, in this case, Ness, leaving them both completely in the dark. So they just grew as friends through those first weeks before Ness got the bright idea to ask "… about your tell-a-pathy thing. I-I wanted to know how it worked, and if you could maybe teach me, too. Like…" he trailed off, and Paula giggled her nervous laugh.

"It's telepathy, Ness, and yes, I think that'd be… fun. In the park?"

And that's how their first 'date' came to be. After school that day, Ness and Paula went across the street to Burglin' Park and sat together under one of the trees by the river. Paula taught Ness how to imagine seeing into someone else's mind, and to imagine sending a thought to them. Ness wouldn't be able to read minds, but he had the ability, because of his PSI, to send and receive telepathic messages. After awhile, they gave up on the lesson and started just talking about their schools and home and what they wanted to be when they grew up, their goals, their dreams, surprising each other by how much they had in common besides the War Against Giygas. They sat together for nearly three hours, until they both went silent, just looking into each other's eyes.

_Paula?_

Paula's eyes widened with her smile and she exclaimed "Ness! You did it!" and threw her arms around her friend, startling Ness and causing him to blush profusely. Paula quickly got off Ness and stammered "Oh I- uh- didn't mean to-" but Ness cut in, saying with a smile "No. It's fine. See." And he put his arms around her gently, and they hugged. When they both pulled away from each other they were stilling gazing into each other's eyes, and Ness talked to her in only a way she could hear.

_Paula. I love you._

_I love you, Ness._

With that, Ness leaned in and kissed Paula sweetly, softly, under the tree by the river.

* * *

The family decided to have a picnic lunch, buying bananas from the old lady in the park and sandwiches from a vendor, and setting out one of Laine's blankets under the very tree, and putting the baby girl on the blanket between them, the three had lunch in the shade. Paula fed the child a banana as the girl giggled and squirmed, her blonde locks shining lightly in the sunlight that found its way through the leaves. Ness tickled her tummy, only making her laugh more, and the whole family was seen smiling with delight.

And so they played and watch the ducks and children waddle through the park for the better part of a hour, until they had to leave for Laine's nap-time. But before they left the spot, Ness looked at Paula and whispered "Paula, I love you." And she said "I love you, Ness." And they kissed softly and sweetly under the tree next to the river, one more time.


End file.
